


Be Careful Who You Let Your Son Keep As A Pet

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Silva and Illumi let Killua keep Gon as a pet however Illumi watches over them to make sure that Killua is up to keeping said pet.





	Be Careful Who You Let Your Son Keep As A Pet

A/N: As I stated in the last fic this is a special fanfic for a very special and precious friend of mine that’s going through a lot at the moment I am hoping that a fanfic based on her OTP for her favourite series will cheer her up a little and so this KilluGon fic was born the prompt came from Nina3491 they will be at legal age for this fic! Please R&R!

Killua’s POV

My father, Silva, had found out about my love for Gon however Illumi had told father that Gon was more like a puppy and that they could control me and keep me on a tight leash if they let me have Gon as a ‘pet.’ Of course Gon fought this he wasn’t a puppy he was my friend but of course he was more than a friend in my eyes that would never change I however never wanted to treat the raven as my ‘pet’ either however I knew that if I didn’t play the part then my family would probably do far worse to him that I ever would and so I had to play along. I was going to make it up to Gon afterwards I was going to show him how much I loved him.

Illumi was sitting in the room watching us making sure that I was doing my part I had no choice but to treat Gon like a sex object. My face remained stoic for the most part as I tied him to the bed placed a gag in his mouth. I knew I needed to get Gon rather excited so I quickly ripped his clothes from his body exposing his everything to my eyes. I licked my lips at finally being able to see Gon’s naked body despite not wanting this to be how our first time was going to be I was definitely going to make it up to him when my brother’s prying eyes were no longer watching us. 

In the mean time I decided to excite my partner, I settled myself in-between his legs before leaning forwards so my mouth was mere inches away from his shaft allowing my breath to ghost over it which to my delight excited. I licked from the base to the tip following along the vein which had him gasping in pleasure. 

I couldn’t help but smirk at how well he was responding to such a simple touch. It really helped to spur me on as I took the tip in to my mouth sucking on it gaining me a few muffled moans around the ball gag. I started to bob my head up and down his shaft not stopping till his was fully erect. I then pulled back to admire my handy work no matter what I wouldn’t hurt the raven any more than I had to, to convince my brother and father that I thought of him as a ‘pet.’ 

I quickly stripped myself of my clothes still getting excited at the thought of finally being able to touch and screw the object of my affections after all this time. Once I was completely naked I once again situated myself between his legs, I grabbed a bottle of lube that my brother was nice enough to leave here for us. I put a generous amount on my fingers before slipping a slick finger past his tight rings of muscle making the smaller boy wince. I shot him a quick apologetic look before changing back so that my brother wouldn’t suspect a thing. 

I started to thrust my finger in and out slowly increasing my pace before adding a second finger starting to scissor them and prepare him for what was to come soon. I glanced behind me to see my brother eying me rather suspiciously, I released an growl unconsciously as I pulled my fingers out lined myself up with his entrance. I shut my eyes tight wishing I could do the same with my ears as I pushed into him in one swift movement hoping that doing it quickly would be less painful than slowly, you know what they say about plasters and such right? You’re just prolonging the pain and all that if you pull it off slowly. Gon’s muffled cries of pain as I pushed into him were like torture to my ears as I squeezed my eyes shut tighter forcing myself to start thrusting into him hard and fast.

I could do nothing to ease the pain other than search for that spot that was buried somewhere deep inside him that I knew would give him immense pleasure, when I heard him cry out I knew I’d found it. I made sure to keep hitting that spot with ease causing the raven to cry out around the ball gag. Hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible so that Illumi would leave us be I wrapped a hand around Gon’s now straining erection pumping it in time with my thrusts in a bid to get him to cum quicker. To my delight it worked and soon the raven was spurting his semen all over his stomach and chest as he panted heavily around the gag. The feel of his walls tightening around my erection tipped me over the edge as well as I came hard inside him. My brother seemingly happy enough with this to report back to father left the room.

When I was happy that he was in fact gone I pulled out from him and quickly worked on removing his gag and bonds. “I’m so sorry Gon…” I muttered not sure if even he would forgive me after what I’d done. To my surprise however he simply got up and threw himself in my arms.

“I know you had not choice Killua, you wouldn’t hurt me otherwise,” he told me as he buried his face into my neck “I trust you Killua now and forever,” he added as he all but nuzzled into me. 

I felt utterly relieved that he didn’t hate me, I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me, I nuzzled my face into his hair “I love you Gon…” I mumbled out before realising what I said. “I-I…didn’t mean it l-like…” I muttered but was cut off by the smaller male.

He smiled and pulled back to look me in the face “I love you too Killua~” he told me completely catching me off guard. I however was sceptical if he meant it the same way that I had. “You’re the most important person in my life,” he informed me and in that moment nothing else mattered.

I cupped the back of his head now in my hands as I brought him in for a soft yet still rather passionate kiss, if he rejected me now then I’d know that our feelings were different, he however returned the kiss rather shyly at first however as the kiss got more heated that shyness disappeared. I laid him back down on the bed softly as we parted for air I looked down at him and couldn’t help thinking of just how beautiful he really was, I wasn’t going to let anyone harm a hair on his head. 

I reconnected our lips as I felt myself getting excited and I could tell that I wasn’t the only one. I positioned myself between his legs once more this time however I made sure to enter him slowly and carefully not wanting to hurt him. He smiled against my lips as he wrapped his arms around my neck deepening the kiss. I started to thrust into him pulling almost all the way out so just the tip remained before thrusting back in, I kept that pace till the raven told me “h-harder…f-faster…K-Killua..!” he moaned out.

I groaned at this and do as I was told increasing my pace which in turn made him moan out louder. I couldn’t hide the smirk that graced my lips at the raven’s moans knowing that I was the only one that could make him moan loudly like this I was the only one that could do this to him. I knew I’d protect him to the ends of the earth. “I-I’m close…” I mumbled against his lips now the feeling of being connected to him with nothing but love on the cards meaning that it felt so much better than the first time. Gon nods his head letting me know that he too was drawing nearer. I gave a sharp thrust making sure to hit that sweet spot inside the ravenette I buried my face into his neck biting down roughly onto the spot between his neck and shoulder sucking on the spot causing the ravenette to let out a rather loud moan as he came hard over our stomachs. 

Once more the tightening of his muscles around my erection proves too much as I cum hard while buried deeply inside him. We were once again a panting mess as he rode out the waves of our orgasms. I pulled out from him and laid down beside him pulling him to my chest once more “I love you Gon, so much, let my father and brother believe you’re just my ‘pet’ but we know differently I’ll never let them lay a hand on you,” I told him while holding him protectively.

Normally Gon would have complained that he could look after himself but as I looked down at him he was too tired to voice a complaint. I small smile worked its way onto my lips as I watched him snuggle into my side his head resting on my chest as his eyes slid shut. I pecked his forehead “goodnight…” I mumbled now letting sleep claim me as well as my eyes slid shut as well.

The End

A/N: its finally done it too far longer than I intended to write this my back pain decided to act up and make it impossible to sit or lay anywhere that wasn’t my living room couch for two days >< but it’s now complete and I hope that FoxyCassieAMVs likes this one-shot! I hope it cheers you up even a little! My next fanfic will be off of the Succubus/Incubus genre for a Shouto X Endeavor fic that Nina3491 and I thought of today!


End file.
